pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Chelsea the Goodrevoir
Chelsea is a Goodra/Gardevoir hybrid Pokemon, best known for marrying Paige Destiny. Personality Chelsea is a vicious Pokemon, who loves to experiment on other Pokemon and humans to see what happens if she modifies their genes. She enjoys the sound of limbs exploding under her weight and of people and Pokemon begging in vain for her mercy. You can't call her anything less than evil, and she does not care about anyone other than herself, Ariadne or Teddy, to whom she sees herself as an aunt. She helps out good people as well, but only to ensure that all other evil threats are gone before she can truly unleash her evilness. Because of this, she is a master at manipulation so that what she wants is done. RP History Chelsea has made only sporadic appearances in RPs. She first appeared in an Unnamed RP when she appeared after Paige met her on Pokelove.net (Not an actual website) and married Paige. She extended her evil influence to Paige and forced her to rampage through Jubilife City with her, to which Paige was not comfortable. She next appeared in Order of Darkness, where she was quite rational and a voice of reason in the group. She, along with Shade, was very hospitable to Teddy and cared for him deeply, which implies that she is not fully evil. Also in the RP, she broke up with Paige after discovering that Paige slept with Ilia in exchange for Ilia knowing about Mercedes having Teddy at one point and using that info to capture Teddy. Since then, she had a starring role in Chelsea's Madness. Her rampage there was of loneliness, nothing more. At the time, Ilia and Paige were getting on with Chelsea. This RP was never finished, but it is implied that she built the Virbank Genetic Core by this time as she fled on an Aerodactyl to it. She made a cameo in Life of Ayane and Xander fighting Swarma to a stalemate. The fight established Chelsea's interest in Swarma, setting up the Swarma trilogy of RPs. Chelsea offered Swarma to join a path of evil but was forcefully, but nonphysically rejected. Abilities Chelsea is able to extend her limbs as she is completely made of goo and does not have a solid physical body. She can also use any move that a Goodra or a Gardevoir can know, as well as Octozooka, Stockpile, Swallow and Absorb. Relationships Chelsea was once married to Paige, who ended up cheating on her. This meant that the two are bitter enemies, but not hostile to each other as both wish for forgiveness by the other (and will never get it). Chelsea never wants to harm Paige as she considers them to be almost the same. Eventually, Chelsea ended up causing the rebirth of Paige by absorbing her and letting her out. Chelsea and Ilia are friendly, but not anything more than that. Despite Ilia sleeping with Paige, they remain friends as Chelsea forgave Ilia for that act. Chelsea gives Ilia advice when dealing with Dark Duplicates, implying that Chelsea puts her evilness aside to deal with other evil threats. Despite only being a lab experiment, Ariadne is Chelsea's closest friend and confidant. The two have not appeared in any RP together, but Paige has hinted on the two of them having a relationship closer than what appears to the observer. Battling Statistics Chelsea is a fusion of a Gardevoir and Goodra. Hence, her stats are a blend of both pokemon, taking the higher stat from either pokemon. She is an all out attacker, not afraid to cause maximum devestation. She doesn't care if she gets hurt, only that her foes are hurt. The pokemon each stat is taken from is marked by the species name next to the stat. Trivia *Chelsea was Paigelena's first hybrid Pokemon *She is the first of Paigelena's OCs to be evil, through and through. *Chelsea's evil influence came from Vanessa *She has a secret that she will tell to just one OC *Her ability has been conformed as Gooey *Her role can be seen as evil, with a hint of neutrality Category:OCs Category:Female OCs Category:OCs with an antagonistic role in RPs Category:OCs made by Paigelena Category:Pokemon Category:OCs that appeared in Life of Ayane and Xander